


【欧包】黄金右脚

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 青少年欧包足交play
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Michael Owen
Kudos: 3





	【欧包】黄金右脚

他们一刻也等不了。  
绝杀的狂喜、全场的欢呼和众多的队员的拥抱中，杰拉德完全忘却外界的一切，只看到了欧文的脸，灿烂地仿佛发着光的笑容。  
他们急匆匆地躲过人群，杰拉德和欧文亲吻在一起，直接粗暴地吻住嘴唇，连舌头都相互勾缠，把对方的气息抢夺过来，发泄着从胸膛炸开的狂喜，他们气喘吁吁松开的时候，才找回了一些理智。  
他们都硬了。  
青少年的身体就是这么敏感而兴奋，杰拉德和欧文不是第一次这样做了，他们再次靠在一起，把身上红色的球衣脱下来，杰拉德亲吻过欧文的胸膛，肋骨上单薄的皮肤浮起一层粉红。欧文更直接地伸手抓着杰拉德的乳头，那里是他的敏感点，轻轻揉捏杰拉德就会小声喘息，无法自制地颤抖。  
欧文的小腿靠在杰拉德的大腿边，就是这只脚打进了那个绝杀。  
那个绝杀太重要了，太意想不到了，太棒了，杰拉德觉得当时自己的心脏都跟着那一颗足球的弧线飞了出去，然后球飞到网里，他的心飞到了天空。  
杰拉德突发奇想地去亲吻那只脚背，差点吓到欧文，他们在球场庆祝时做过亲吻的动作，但柔软的嘴唇在脚背上的感觉完全不一样。欧文红了脸颊，他觉得挺不好意思的，痒痒的感觉仿佛搔到了心里。  
后来就变成了这样，欧文站着，他的脚轻轻放在杰拉德的大腿内侧，那里不见阳光的皮肤苍白，年轻的中场脱掉衣服，只剩下一条内裤，坚硬的阴茎流着水鼓胀，把浅色的布料打湿，杰拉德呼吸沉重，不自觉地挺腰，渴望一点刺激。  
欧文动作了，他微微往下用力，脚底的弧度挤压过翘起的顶端，摩擦是轻微的，但杰拉德也仿佛受不了一样喘息，他想要合拢又慢慢张开腿，可怜巴巴地看着欧文，他之前用力夹住了那只脚磨蹭，结果被欧文猛地一抽，骨头碰到脆弱的阴茎，让杰拉德疼出了泪花。  
欧文自己的喘息也很粗重，他们从来没这么玩过，看着杰拉德在自己脚下这么渴求无助，他即使没怎么碰自己，也觉得脚背湿漉漉的，欧文又用了点力挤压，脚趾夹住那一小块嫩皮。  
杰拉德哀求地叫了一声，又甜腻又痛苦，他感觉要爆炸了，却缺了一点点火星，满脑子就想着要射出来。  
欧文用脚趾去戳弄底下的囊袋，那里更敏感柔嫩，一两下就变红了，杰拉德眼神放空，大腿的肌肉微微发抖，他语不成句地呻吟。脚在阴茎上面滑动，杰拉德脑海里噼里啪啦地闪着火花，在欧文用力一拧胸前的时候崩溃着射了出来，杰拉德浑身湿透发软，满脸通红。  
弄脏的脚背在胸前擦干净，薄薄的胸肌蹭过脚底的茧子，红痕凌乱，乳头微肿。欧文的动作比平时更加凶狠，杰拉德大口大口地深呼吸放松，忍耐全部插入的满胀不适，汗水让欧文的脸变得更加美丽，杰拉德目不转睛的盯着他，直到结束。


End file.
